After School Hogwarts
by Manemigoto
Summary: In a world over a thousand years after Harry Potter's victory took place, the Ministry Of Magic decides to put technology to use to reincarnate famous wizards and witches who made the large impact in that time. Starting with those involved in the First War. AU with idea from After School Charisma. Follows many POVs. Check inside for many more details vital to understand this story.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: An explanation for those who have NOT read After School Charisma before. After School Charisma hosts the idea of in the future, famous people in the course of history are cloned, and raised in a High School where they are to grow up and surpass the original they learn about. If they aren't good enough, they are killed off. For example, this manga has Hitler in it, but he's really just Hitler's clone. There's a lot of emotional struggle with him, because he bears the weight of the past, but since he keeps a sane face, he hasn't been killed off. With that said, there will be differences, and similarities to how this is done for this AU. I do not call this a crossover, as I've taken just the idea and none of the characters from that manga. So the clones in a way are OC's, but will have similar mannerisms, and some will even be a different gender, like our first clone here. I promise you, I will try to not butcher and create Mary-Sues of the originals. POV's will change. Normally indicated in the first sentence after a separation symbol. This is my own version, just for the Harry Potter world, it follows the Marauder's time. With that said, please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated highly, for this first work of mine.

* * *

The world this small and pale child knew was the confinement of the white cell. For as long as she could remember, she had lived there. A small bed to her right, a screen in the back, and a window she could not look out of, for she was too small. Her world, was the speaker that spoke to her, and the screen that presented information. Never in her life, had human contact come to her side. A beep in the speaker signified that the people, who referred to themselves as Ministry Workers, wished to test her once more.  
"Tell me, who are you, number 1313?"  
The girl looked up from her knee hugging position at the speaker, her dark eyes empty. In a voice that contrasted the look in her eyes, she murmured quietly, "I am reincarnation, 'Severus Tobias Snape'."  
A small pause. "Tell me about Severus."  
The girl closed her eyes and focused into the center of her mind. An enclosed space that was filled with the memories of Snape, moving through her mind as if they were her own. It's all she had that was hers in confinement.  
"..."I" was a useful pawn, in the world I existed."  
"Good, go on."  
"I was considered a hero in the aftermath-"  
"Considering is not factual." Interrupted the voice. "Do not make that mistake again."  
"...I wanted forgiveness-"  
"Neither is the emotional context. Have you learned nothing? That's two strikes. One more and you will be modified again."

The familiar term rang through the girl's head. But it was of no concern to her, she didn't fear it, because it was reasonable. She opened her eyes to look back at the speaker. "...Why don't I look like him, sir?" she asked, knowing that they modified only her memories and never her appearance. It was true that not only was she female, but her black hair was very long and straight, cascading down her back and almost to the back of her knees. Her features were childish, but considered frail and thin.  
The Ministry Worker responded. "You are the female subject, born to suit him best. A new sort of experimentation. Physical modification isn't necessary, it is a thing of the past. I will remove a strike for your curiosity. Your final test, you do not require your memories for this. Because this is the only thing you have learned here about yourself. 1313, state your purpose and representation for this wizard."  
Robotically, 1313 replied in a monotone, but uniform voice. "I am a tool for the Ministry. An experiment in order to save or defend our world. Born under one of the Great Ones from the war over a thousand years ago, I am expected to surpass Severus Snape's usefulness. Nothing more. Nothing less."  
"...Perfect. Please stand by. I believe you are ready."  
A small chute opens in the empty wall of her room opposite to the bed. Inside remained a different change of clothing from her usual simple white dress.  
"Please place this on, you are ready for the next course of your life."

The white undershirt wasn't difficult to place on. It fit perfectly, as did the robes and pants. The cloaks seemed long and flowy, but not uncomfortable. She lifted the hood as instructed and stepped into the empty hallway. The Worker's voice came from a speaker in the wall.

"You are now referred to as "Severus Tobias Snape", 1313. Do introduce yourself as so. You will spend about 2 years in the simulated outside world with your Generation before the true outside world. This simulation resembles Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to which you are familiar with. You will learn for yourself spell casting, and other hands on things that only your memories can assist you with. Do I make myself clear?"  
Severus nodded, walking left from her door, and seeing many others just like it in the corridor passing her. The single black door beckoned her at the end of the hall.

* * *

**A/N**: What do you think? c: I have TONS more chapters that will expand on this story. I also have a comparison I wrote that will be posted as a chapter later on, to expand on this AU.  
If you like it that is.  
Cheers.  
~**Manemigoto**


	2. I Chose It

A/N I couldn't be happier to present more of this to you. I'm not a very good artist, actually stuck in anime style right now. But I promise I'll try and make a cover. u_u

* * *

The door was easy to push aside despite its size. A humid jungle remained inside, the sounds of animals moving about startled Severus.  
"Ah, apologies." said the voice. The jungle began to blur and dissolve into the air, leaving a larger white room. She stepped in, looking back as the door clicked shut and turned white like everything else. A pedestal formed and rose from the ground, a familiar ebony wand sat upon it. Severus strode up to it, slowly picking it up and inspecting the engravings on the handle. Her memory recognized it instantly as "her" wand. On opposite sides where she stood, two more tables with wands rose from the ground, each identical.  
The Worker spoke. "This test shouldn't fail you. For you see, no one knows for sure the core of his wand. When he passed away, his wand seemed to have vanished. Like he knew he was going to die that night. No matter where we search in his memories, it seems he put a lock on the day he got it from Olivanders. So please try out each one. The one with the best results will be determined as yours." Severus held up the current one she held, she took a glance through her mind and found that Snape did indeed blur out the core type Olivander had told him. Though she held the wand, she did not get the reaction of choseness that was the norm. Before the girl could ask anything, across from where she stood, blocking the exit, a large machine formed. It was so far away she couldn't quite see it, but it resembled small cannons attached together.

"Defend yourself."

Instantly the machine began to shoot sharp looking pieces of dark metal, sparks of light erupting from the base. Severus took a stance and casted the first deflection shield she thought of. It failed and the shards seemed to slice straight through her, sending her flying. Immense pain shot through her body and she looked to her wounds as she lay. "What...is that?" Severus searched her memories, but found nothing. The shards gave her many deep cuts, yet she wasn't bleeding or hit in vital places. The pain was there, however. Struggling a bit to stand among the metal pieces around her. Her outfit had shreds and tears.  
"Careful, Severus." he warned.  
"The only sure way to fail...is if you die here."  
Now wasn't the time to be confused, but that's what crossed her mind. The second she gripped the second wand and picked it up, the cannons fired again. A stronger shield formed around her, with only a few pieces passing through. One sliced her cheek, and only then, did she see blood. As the firing ceased, she examined the wand as if it were different physically. "Now for the final-"  
"I like this one." she stated flatly.  
"...Oh? What makes you so sure all of a sudden?"  
"This one...this one feels...normal."

The Ministry worker went silent, before giving in. "Let us make a deal then. The first wand was no good. But I encourage you to try the other. This time for offense rather than defense." The strange machine vanished, and in its place a wooden dummy appeared, balanced on a single wheel.  
"Focus hard, use anything you can."  
Severus knew that she had a variety of spells in her knowledge that would be useful. Ones she was able to cast however, she didn't know.

No time.

Her eyes widened as the dummy slammed its arm into her stomach, sending her against the wall after flying again. Quickly she stood and concentrated, the wand at the ready.  
"Expelliarmus!" Instantly she realized that was clearly incorrect. It casted perfectly, but the dummy was not stunned, and couldn't exactly be disarmed, because it did not have a weapon. Severus had to think quicker as it began to wheel towards her again. To her dismay a wand formed in the hand of the dummy, it reflected her spell and cast the wand from her own hand, before charging faster. She clenched her teeth and made her way to the extra wand, dodging and running from the spell she had cast moments ago now against her. When she got hold of the third, she took stance again. "Incendio!" The dummy then indeed burst into flames, but the wand didn't answer to the depth she wished of it. Even in flames, the dummy did not falter, making it more dangerous to be close to. It frustrated her at this point. Just stop, she thought over and over. I can't be expected to know this much. Just as the voice was about to congratulate her, she snapped the wand in half between her hands and tossed it into the flames of the currently halted dummy.  
"...You realize what you've done?" The Worker asked.  
"I am not yet Severus." the girl stated boldly, but quietly as she watched the flames. "I am still much too green, with all due respect, sir."  
The speaker resounded in what seemed like a curse word. "You speak out of line, like a spoiled brat. Clearly that wand was perfect. Ah well. No need for a wandless magic user like yourself. Modification clearly cannot fix you."  
The dummy began to rebound its arm back, ready to cast. The flames heated the metal plates that were to be supposedly its eyes, giving it an evil glow.

"Goodbye, 1313."

It was like a contained war. The dummy in flames, cast Reducto explosions everywhere. Severus struggled, her balance unhelpful as she collapsed from the force of the spell. The wand she had previously in front of her just out of reach. How stupid am I... She thought irritably. Not realizing...I'm supposed to be some sort of genius...  
Rising from the ground, the voice remarked in surprise.  
"Oh? You'd like to fight with the defective wand you like so much?"

In a perfect stance, Severus called out coldly and calmly.  
"Sectum sempra." The casted spell, invisible to the human eye sliced the dummy to pieces, subsequently putting the flames out from the power of the wind it brought. Severus panted heavily, her energy felt drained with the force of focus she used. Her body was exhausted and she collapsed. The speaker seemed to contain multiple hushed voices, something like "That spell should only go through flesh" or something. Out of the voices, a single one spoke loudest, directed at her.  
"You pass, welcome to the world, Severus."  
Severus sighed and let herself drift into sleep just as the final words rang into her head.

"You are reborn."

* * *

Finally! We're going to Simulated Hogwarts! As POV's change, I will change the characters in the story description, just a head's up! Chapters will get longer if reviews go up. So I'd be really happy if you'd recommend this to your friends or something. c:

~Manemigoto


	3. Familiar Faces

Severus woke slowly in a different room. The stone walls and green swatches mixed with silver drapes seemed familiar. The snake insigma painted intricately on the chest at the foot of her bed.  
Her Slytherin dorm room. Three other neatly made beds remained to her right. Sitting up, feeling the soft covers slide off of her, she found herself in her white dress from the cell again. Not a single mark from the battle remained on her body. Severus raised a hand and touched her cheek, there, the cut was missing. The wand she had chosen was beside her next to the lamp on the desk. '...Was it all real?' she thought. 'Is this...all real?' Slowly, she ran a hand through her hair, and found that it had been cut neatly. The black locks only reached halfway down her neck. Thought they had said they'd never make her look like him genetically, they still chose what she wore, and now how her hair was kept. It didn't bother her, just confused. Climbing out of bed, Severus kneeled in front of the chest, opening it. Inside contained many books, a school bag, random ingredients, and clothes. A piece of parchment on top indicated her class schedule, along with a list of what the things she had were. Looking around, Severus recognized the camera from her cell, also here, camouflaged but obvious. Continuing on to change into her uniform and robes, Severus then walked into the hallway. So far, the school was empty. Using the memorized map in her mind, she navigated her way past the common room, and out into the courtyard.

The Sky was very blue and bright, with very few clouds forming in it. Severus stared up at it, never seen it before with her own eyes. The sun glared and she reflexively raised a hand to block it.  
"I'm...outside?" she murmured. A bell rang, indicating breakfast was being served, yet still no sign of anyone.  
"U-um..."  
A small timid voice called out from behind her. Severus flinched and turned around quickly.  
"Sev?"

Severus's nickname echoed in her mind as she met the eyes of the girl. Familiar emerald irises, contrasting with the brilliant sky she had been watching a moment ago. Maintaining her calm composure at the first real person she was meeting, Severus smiled a little.  
"Lily."  
Lily Evans inspected Severus for a moment.  
". . .You're a girl?"  
The blunt remark made her flustered for the first time in her life. Her face went red up to her cheeks. "Y-yes. They were hoping I'd be a good addition." Lily's face took on a grim look, one Severus didn't want to see in this first encounter.  
"Well, Sev..." she began. "What number were you?"  
"1313."  
The girl in front of her looked shocked, maybe even a little fearful.  
"Severus...the very first clones, had the first numbers. Snape's was 13. When they first began they had many trials of failure, onlly 3 full generations went into the real world. The next clones, and the clones after of one person, were given a multiple of the original number. I am the 7th Lily. Because my original number was 49, and my original's was 7 also. If you're 1313...and Snape wasw 13...you're the 101st 'Severus'. Despite that, you won't be called by your number, but it's 13 now, okay?"  
Severus took a step back, her thoughts in disarray. 'How many failed here before me? Only 3 of me survived? How did the others die? Is that why they seemed impatient with me? Wait, who else-?'

"Come on, Sev." Lily took hold of her hand. "You gotta meet the others."  
Others.  
The word cut into her mind. The memories flowed through as Lily took her into the Great Hall. The people Snape had met in his life, who were they, what happened between them.  
"I-I do not wish to meet anyone." She stuttered.  
"I know, your past selves were resisting me much more than yourself, though."  
That comment wasn't quite like Lily, but maybe she was right about trying to be different.

The Great Hall looked the same, only the seating arrangement was odd. There was no teacher's table, just one long one in the center where students her age occupied it, but would never fill it up. Perhaps in the beginning more reincarnations existed, if not everyone was brought back, how many to a generation was complete? Severus followed Lily hastily. When she stopped, she nearly ran into her back. The red haired girl took a deep breath and gestured to some familiar looking boys.  
"Sev, this is Remus, Peter, Sirius, and...James." Severus sucked in a breath, a surge of hatred and loathing charging through her mind. She quickly had to suppress it by reminding herself, that she was better than to keep old grudges, especially ones that weren't truly hers.  
"...Hello." she said politely.  
"Heh!" James stood. "Snivellus?" Suddenly he had hold of her shoulders and was grinning happily. "You're a girl? How odd!" laughing a bit, he took his seat and gestured to them. "Join us, will you?"  
Severus sat quietly, her eyes distrusting.

James spoke to Severus as if she was an old friend. Remus had some very knowledgable information that she found comfortable to talk about. Sirius scratched his dark hair a lot, but didn't seem irritated by her company. Peter was distant, which made sense.  
"What are you doing here, Severus?" a cool voice alerted her attention.  
"I actually didn't recognize you. You seem to have changed more...dramatically."  
Lucius Malfoy sat beside her opposite from Lily. Severus looked at him, keeping a calm composure. "You're still as snooty as every, Malfoy." Lucius greeted the other students, following the same 'Pureblood Etiquitte' the original had followed. Narcissa sat next to him, followed by Bellatrix. In Severus's mind Lucius was a comrade, maybe even the closest thing to a friend to her original. Even so, he wasn't very loyal, even as a Death Eater.

"Having a nice meal, everyone?" A light, almost cheerful sounding voice asked loudly. 'Who now?'  
The difference was, that everyone went silent as footsteps moved closer to them.  
"Come now, we're all friends..." Severus turned her head slowly, seeing Lucius look past her, his expression blank, her eyes widening in fear.  
"Aren't we?"  
Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! Hope this story doesn't seem to move so fast. I do want to get a move on desperately though. Thank you for the Reviews, favorites, alerts. c:

~_Manemigoto_


	4. Loyalties and Fate

Chapter 4 - Loyalties and Fate

* * *

"My predecessor wasn't a very good person, it's clear we are all aware of that..." Tom gave a sly smile, almost a sneer. "So why do you all judge me? Isn't our purpose...to be different, to learn from our mistakes? Therefore overcome the struggles in the past?" Another boy with light brown hair towards the front of the table stood quickly, his anger visible on his face.  
"We've heard this speech countless times, Tom. Yet you do not seem to follow your own statements, like a hypocrit."  
"Ha, calm down, Albus." Tom's smile wiped off his face. Severus looked back towards the voice. Sure enough, though 11 years old like the rest of them, Albus stood.  
"I'm the hypocrit?" Tom laughed lightly, failing to ease any tension. "If we're here to surpass the one before us, why do they hold us back? I don't get to see dark magic for myself. We all do not get familiars, as much as I'd like Nagini back, even if she will not be the same. You, Albus, possess an ordinary wand."  
"We do not need Horcruxes or the Hallows." Albus interrupted. "To surpass is to be strong without them."  
"Ah, but that's where you're wrong old man...You see...even if I don't have the materials to preform dark magic...We all have no penalty for using Unforgivable Curses. I've proved it. Certainly I cannot create Horcruxes on empty vessels like ourselves..." His voice trailed off as he took his seat far from anyone on the opposite end of the table. "...would anyone like to join me in this...engaging discussion?" Tom looked towards the groups that sat together. "...Lestrange?" Knowing Rudolphus or anyone from the Lestrange family was not reincarnated, Bellatrix assumed he was addressing her. She pressed her lips together in a flat line, shaking her head. "It's Black. Not Lestrange." she corrected. "My original was very loyal to you...however...she was driven mad with the old custom of her family, along with...the sick obsession forced into her mind. I do not wish to be by your side."  
Tom's eyes wavered coldly as he moved them from her, to others. "Lucius, Narcissa?"  
The two sat together, their eyes lowered. Though it had been an arranged marriage, it still made sense for them to care for one another at this time. Lucius spoke first. "You controlled me, pushed me over the edge...I don't care if you've changed." Narcissa continued from there. "You were going to make my son your slave, like the rest of us."  
All was quiet for a moment, no one resumed eating. Tom knew better than to look at Pettigrew, who was hidden by his friends, the blood traitors. Looking past them...  
"Severus?" Tom asked softly.  
Instantly she stood and walked to the middle of the aisle, stopping in the empty space where no one sat. It was almost mechanical for her to move like that, an action done without a second thought. What was she doing? Severus stood there, frozen. Looking up from the ground, her eyes rose to the face of Riddle, her back on the rest of the reincarnations.

The Potion's Master clone turned around to find Lily shaking her head in disapproval. Her body trembled as she looked at the ground, whispering to herself what seemed to be "no" over and over. The other Marauders watched her intently, along with the Slytherin group. The same, wise eyes of Albus met hers from afar. 'He has Albus's eyes...' she could only think. 'Perhaps he is one of the genetically born ones.' Tom's voice broke her out of her thinking.  
"Well?"  
Severus flinched.  
"We could be friends, Severus. Instead of...master and servant."  
As more respected Severus felt, she still stood hesitantly. Like the original Severus, would her loyalties ultimately determine her fate?

"Hello everyone! Why the intense mood?" An incredibly happy, light male spoke, entering the Great Hall with flamboyance. It broke the tension and even caused a slight grown of annoyance within the students. Gilderoy Lockhart's reincarnation tossed his golden locks back before striding down the aisle opposite from where Severus stood. He seemed to pay no mind the discussion held moments earlier.  
"Remind me again, why he was brought back?" Lucius scoffed irritably.  
"Probably the same reason as you, idiot." snapped Bellatrix. "He had the money, and he was 'famous' enough."  
"Never fear, classmates!" Lockhart boldly declared. "It will be difficult, but I will surpass my good looking father in order to please this generation of ladies!"  
'Father?' thought Severus as she sighed, recalling this man, this pathetic man. Gilderoy noticed her as he passed, stopping to say hello. "Severus! You're a girl!" He exclaimed as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Well, the more the merrier!" He held out his hand from across the table, to which Severus took it, unsure of what to respond with to his odd comment. Sitting between the gap as Lockhart moved on, she looked back at Dumbledore, who had sat down and was staring at his plate. Turning her head towards Tom, she found he had vanished. Despite the intense event, breakfast went by much slower, but a bell signaled for class. It was then Severus looked around at the largely empty table, she asked herself. 'Where are the students her original had defended? Surely, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would be 'useful' enough to be brought back, right?' A crowd gathered at the front of the hall, and Severus strained her neck to look for Lily, only to be halted by Lucius.

"Care to join us, Severus?" he gestured towards Narcissa and Bellatrix. She nodded slowly and ended up following them, fondly remembering the fact they hardly spoke to her original because he was a Half-Blood. To her surprise, even with the small amount of students, the classes were separated by house. Every class only consisted of one House. Because of this, they were majorly uneven in amount of students. There simply was no time to question it, as Severus sat next to Lucius behind Narcissa and Bellatrix. Across the aisle sat Tom, all by himself. Severus watched as he sat in his chair like a model student. He caught her stare and gave a small smile and wave, gesturing back to the front of the class. At the front a screen came down. 'A projector? No.' thought Severus. 'It's like the one from the cell.'  
Across the screen came some instructions written in bold letters, which were read outloud by a voice coming from the speakers. The white screen looked very odd against the old walls of the Hogwarts. Severus paid no mind however, as she busily scrawled notes. Having never written in her life, Severus's handwriting was perfectly mimicked from memory.

Flying class was next, but with no brooms in sight. The purpose was to learn to fly without a broom. Severus looked to Lucius curiously, who informed her the reasoning behind it. "A broomstick can be incredibly unreliable, it's something of the past."  
It made sense, for once. In every class, the "teacher" was always some sort of speaker giving commands, just like in the cell. Unless a student asked a question, there was almost no interaction. The students were honestly expected to know everything and class was a reminder for their memories. 'Curious, very curious.' thought Severus, as she began to get the gist of flying. Landing on a high rooftop, looking out to the horizon, her eyes widened at the unmatching sight to her memory. Past the water surrounding their school, was absolute black. The long bridge simply went into it on the other end. Severus instinctively thought it wasn't her place to question her location, but she whispered it outloud. "Are we, living in a dream? Or are we really here?"  
"I believe it's both."  
Severus flinched and turned around, Tom stood leaning against a tower wall.  
"Look, you can fly away anytime. But just hear me out, will you?" Severus watched as the boy stood up straight, taking some steps towards her.

"We're not that different, you and I."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for being gone for a bit. I've had to slow down on publishing because I actually haven't been writing, despite I'm far ahead of this. All notifications I've been getting for this story is highly appreciated. Reviews, whether short, hateful, criticizing, loving, trolling, I'll take.


End file.
